


Here For You

by Wildflowerheart



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerheart/pseuds/Wildflowerheart
Summary: Matt and Sylvie take a drive to Rockford to meet her birth mom.
Relationships: Brettsey - Relationship, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Chicago fam. 
> 
> I've been wanting to do this for awhile, I always wanted to see more of these two on this day, it was a cross over episode so we didn't get much of it. I wished they had saved this for another episode where it could have been the main plot point but that's okay. 
> 
> So I thought I'd come up with my own version of the events with the added ones that we saw in the episode. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> *other fic updates coming! I'm finally on break! yay*

Sitting the locker room Sylvie feels the weight on her shoulders increase, she did everything she could, she knows that.

They even managed to save 2 of them but that doesn't take away that they were just kids, kids that had their whole lives ahead of them.

So of course she'll go through her report, cross all the t's and dot all the i's and it'll be fine.

But like she always does she'll go over it in her head and think of anything she could have done different so it doesn't happen again. 

"Hey."

A gentle voice startles her out of her thoughts and she looks up. Matt stands in-front of her his worry lines clear and his eyes in concern.

“You okay?" 

She shakes her head, barely able to get out what she wants to say.

“They’re just kids, stupid reckless kids.”

He makes his way further into the locker room a knowing look in his eyes, his face tells her all that she needs to know, he gets it. 

It was a part of their job to see things like this happen.

No matter how much they prepared themselves at the academy it would never be enough to get them through the rough ones.

“Hey. You saved two lives tonight, try to focus on that.”    
  
Leaning back slight Sylvie nods, she’s grateful for the reminder the bottom line was that she knew she had done everything she could.

She gives him confirmation that she’ll be okay without really giving it, this is how it was with them now.

Somehow they had began to create some kind of unspoken bond where you can look at a friend and without saying anything they just knew you.

Sylvie never expected to have that kind of relationship with Matt.

With all that she expects him to leave, but he doesn’t. 

He continues to talk with her and when he brings up her birth mom she does her best to contain her expression.

“So when you were talking before about your birth mom, if you don’t want to get into it I totally understand.”

Surprise that he had actually been thinking about it and she shouldn’t be surprised really, he already bought it up once tonight.

“No its okay, suddenly I can’t seem to stop talking about it, I even spilled to Foster and Kidd, so.”

He nods a slight smile his lips, like he was happy she was talking about it with the girls.

“What were you going to say?” She looksback up at him, her focus fully on him like she’s hanging onto every word that comes out.

“Well if you were thinking of meeting her in person, I-I’d be happy to drive youto her place in Rockford.” 

His doing his classic Matt Casey expression, so thoughtfully interested and invested in what he wants to say to her.

He’s so sure of himself, like he’d been wanting to say this to her for awhile and for some reason she’s not sure how to feel about it.

“I mean I know you can handle it solo, just thought it might help to have a buddy.” 

Grateful is a word she could use, because it was true she was.

It doesn’t help those undiagnosed feelings she been having whenever she’s around him.

“That’d be amazing, thanks.” She nods unable to help the smile that forms. 

He did that a lot, made her smile uncontrollably.

Once again he gives her a knowing look, no more questions, nothing else just a look, a gesture that she knows means _‘I’m here for you._ ’

Like he had been there for her when she opened the letter, she made him throw it away or when she went to him fully knowing he had gone back to get it.

_He was there for her._

* * *

Getting to Rockford wouldn't be a long drive but he knew that leaving early was the best idea.

She didn't know anything about her birth mom's life, so catching them in the morning would probably give her the best chance to meet her. 

They had decided that they would still go home from shift so they could have a chance to freshen up and then he would drive over to her apartment and pick her up in his truck.

She had insisted that she could drive but he knew that if things didn't go well he wouldn't want her to be the one behind the wheel.

If he was being honest with himself it was one of the reasons he offered to go with her.

The last thing he wanted was for her to have a horrible experience and then have to drive home on her own.

This was the best way to insure that she was safe and had moral support.

He watches he pulls up about to head out and go get her but he stops when he spots her on the steps of their building. 

Her blue puffer jacket instantly recognisable and her very Sylvie Brett small wave. 

How long had she been waiting for him? He hopes not too long. 

The drive starts off in small contestation, they ask each other what they did in-between finishing shift and meet up again.

Coincidently they both didn't get up to much.

They laugh about it but he thinks maybe it was there way to defuse the awkwardness between the two of them. 

This had been the first time they are this alone together, it's a new dynamic for them and he hopes as well that over time it won't be like that.

When the silence does kick in though somehow it doesn't feel awkward or strange, it was just comfortable. 

She's the first one to speak again and he welcomes it. 

"It's crazy you know, a month ago I couldn't care less about meeting my birth mom, it wasn't even on my radar and now my whole life is about to change." 

He unsure of what to tell her, he'd never been in this situation before or knew of anyone that had gone through this.

"It doesn't have too."

He knew she was adopted Gabby had told him and when they were going through it with Louie.

Back then he didn't think much of it, just someone that could give advice.

"Nothing has to change unless you want it too."

But now it was different, they're closer now, she's his friend and he was hers. How could anyone have ever given her up? 

"Yeah I guess that's true." She ponders on it for a second. She'd been focused on meeting her that she didn't stop to reminder herself that she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want too. 

He's happy to reminder her. 

"It won't control the idea of who she is anymore." He looks over at her for just a second to try his best to read her face, encouraging her to continue.

"When I was little, like six years old, I had a bad case of Disney princess fever and I was convinced that my real parents where British Royals." 

He chuckles, he could picture it perfectly six year old Sylvie Brett imagine her royal parents.

”Really?" 

He's happy she's talking with him about it, she's comfortable enough to be vulnerable with him about something as fragile as little Sylvie Bretts thoughts and dreams about her mom.

"I knew it wasn't true, but as I got older I guess I never looked for my brith parents because a, I love my parents dearly and b, because reality could never live up to the fantasy."

In that instant change of words he knows that this is an even more of a big deal for her, for any adopted child this was one of the biggest days of their lives.

Of course he knew some of that but for all this to be happening to one of the most kind, caring and wonderful person he wished he could take away all her worries but he can't so he's doing the next best thing. 

_Being here for her._

The silence comes back again as they pull up into the street and right out of the front of the house. 

From first glance there is an American flag that sits right out the front of a seemingly perfect home.

"Here it is." She stares straight out the window, the anxiety and vulnerability laced all in her voice. 

He may not be able to see her face directly but he knows exactly how she's looks right now.

”Looks nice." 

She continues to stare probably not hearing him, she's in another world right now. 

"Sylvie?"

Her head turns, she looks right at him and as he had suspected her face is a give away of her emotions. "Yeah, I-I'm going, I'm doing this." 

She nods to him but more to herself, like she hyping herself up for it, she takes off her seatbelt determined to at-least get out of the car. 

When she does she stops, breathes and turns back around to face him. 

"Wish me luck."

He gives her a comforting smile and reassurance that he's here if she needs him. 

Matt knows he doesn't have to tell her that with his words, all he has to do is give her a knowing look.

A man appears at the door looking somewhat bothered and unexpected by her he can’t tell what’s being said because of the distance but her can tell the body language from the both of them.

Sylvie is timid and wracking with nerves and he wants to get rid of her as quick as possible.

She turns back to look at him at the top of the stairs, she's confused and granted so is he. 

This was his fear, the idea that today wouldn’tbe the happily ever after she thought her younger self deserved.

It may not have been a happily ever after but at-least she would have been able to know where she came from and who she came from. 

“What happened?”

The silence comes back again and this time its deafening until she answers him, in a voice that makes his heart ache because its covered in the hurt that she prepared herself for.  
  
“Apparently she doesn't live here anymore.” 

“I thought she wrote that address recently.” 

She signs moving her hair out of her face “So did I.” Shaking her head she looks him directly in the eyes all sense of hurt gone for a mil a second. 

Sylvie Brett always wore her heart on her sleeve so this worried him. “Maybe this is the universes way of telling me to leave it alone.” 

“Lets just go.” She clips in her seat belt.

* * *

He wasn’t sure of how everything would good so they never really made any plans of course but they will but right now he couldn’t just drop her off and leave her to be in her feelings.

They stop at a cafe that specialised in all different types of croissants he knows she loves and anyway to bring a smile to her face was worth it. 

“Are we stopping for coffee?” She turns to look at as they pull up in front of the cafe. 

He nods as he they both get out and meets her at her side of the car helping her out. “I thought it might be nice, we drove all the way out here and I wanted to at-least try and put a smile on your face, trust me you’ll love this place.”

Shutting her door he places his hand on her shoulder guiding her toward the door. 

They spend a lot more time at the cafe than he thought they would, they had enjoyed and shared two croissants and two coffees. 

"This has been nice, thank you Matt." Being able to have time to talk about anything that was on her mind was exactly what he intended for this stop and for her to have a moment to relax. 

"Of course, helps to always have a buddy hey?" Matt chuckles calling back to yesterday in his reasoning for driving her. 

"Yeah, it always does." She nods and agrees but again for a mil a second she has a look on her face that he can't read and if you blinked you would miss it. 

He’s unsure of what to make of it so he lets it go. 

After another 10 minutes they finally decide to leave and head back into the city. 

It’s lunch by the time he arrives back at her apartment and even though he wants to spend more time with her.

Especially to make sure she's okay but he knows she needs to have time alone or with Emily.

He has an afternoon construction job to do anyway but promises that she can call him if she needs too. 

Again he wants to say more, do more even but the feelings he was having right now are beyond anything he even felt for her in the past. 

What did this all mean? And why did he care so much? Why did he make it an effort to watch her leave for a minute longer than he needs just to make sure she gets into her apartment safe? 

_Why?_

_Why did he care so much? A_ _nd Why was it only glaringly obvious now?_

* * *


End file.
